


Hair like Reflectors on a Bike

by knesk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knesk/pseuds/knesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain aspects of Sora and Riku's relationship come to light late at night, when Sora asks a semi-innocent question concerning "Life partners."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair like Reflectors on a Bike

"Hey Riku?"

His voice just barely scrapes over a whisper and it should be quiet, so quiet, but it's the only noise in Riku's room and it shatters the silence like a hammer to ice. They're squeezed into the twin bed Riku's had for years and years and moonlight is spilling out onto them from the window, bathing them in a faint glow, soaking into Riku's silk-soft hair. Everything is peaceful and filled with easy breathing, but Sora won't look at Riku. He can't look at Riku. Instead, his gaze drifts to the window and he stares at the too dark sky, trying to memorize the spattering of stars against ink.

Riku hums, deep and curt with a little bit of a lilt, and Sora knows it's his cue to go on but he doesn't want to. He sighs through his nose, long and thoughtful. "You know how they say your life partner is supposed to be your best friend?"

Riku's mouth twitches up in a brief smirk, but Sora's eyes are still on the stars. "I do," Riku mumbles, his voice wavering as it tries to stay quiet, but not too quiet.

Sora sighs again, this time through his mouth, but it sounds closer to a heavy breath than a full-fledged sigh. The corners of his mouth fall into a frown and he looks thoughtful for a moment. His azure eyes are wide with worry when he turns to look at Riku and says, "What do you think of that?"

Riku's eyebrows crease together, unsure what exactly Sora wants. After a moment, he says, quite simply, "I think you're my best friend."

"But we're not life partners." Sora's tone is almost disappointed.

Riku smiles and it's soft and accepting and world shattering and beautiful. "Aren't we?"

The kiss they share is tentative and nervous; Sora hovers over Riku, hoping this is right, and Riku lifts his head to press their mouths together in something much too chaste. They go for another, pressing together with more fervor, and Riku swipes his tongue against Sora's lip.

It's frightening how fast they advance, how smoothly they transition.

Before Sora can breathe his shirt is off and Riku is pressing a greedy hand into Sora's groin, kneading his growing erection with nimble fingers. Sora moans through their kisses and runs his hands along Riku's chest, wanting to touch, touch, touch warm slick skin against warm slick skin. He tugs at Riku's shorts awkwardly and they do a bit of rolling around until Riku is on top of Sora, shorts laying somewhere on the floor. Sora squirms out of his pants while Riku busies himself with toeing off socks and discarding his shirt, but they're quick to press against each other again, chest flush against chest, legs tangled together and lips doing dangerous things.

Sora realizes very very quickly that tongues are magnificent as Riku runs his along the brunet's neck and chest. He tenses against the feeling, trying to hold onto a mewl that slides out of his throat with surprising volume. Riku stops what he's doing to press his head into the crook of Sora's neck, breaths heavy and deliberate, hot and teasing against Sora's neck.

"Do that again," Riku breathes, eyes clenched shut. He bites at Sora's pulse and licks a line up to his ear. "God, that noise," he says into the shell of Sora's ear.

"No," Sora sputters with difficulty, breath hitching as Riku does horrible things to his jaw. Despite the denial, he lets out a shuddering gasp that catches, drawing out an indecent noise that brings pink to Sora's already flushed cheeks.

Riku groans and forces his mouth onto Sora's, teeth clacking together from misjudged force and too much need. His hips grind into Sora's and they both let out whining moans that Riku will never, ever grow used to hearing.

. . .

When Sora wakes up, Riku's face is next to his, sunlight glinting off silvery hair. The light kisses their skin, blanketing them in warm rays. An arm cuts across Sora's chest to hang off the bed and a leg is wrapped around one of his own, and as much as Sora enjoys it, he has to speak up.

"Hey Riku," he mumbles, voiced cracked and uneven from sleep.

Riku grunts out a low hum that sounds mostly asleep.

"I feel gross. Can we take a shower?"


End file.
